·Chocolate & Verde
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Three-Shot: La chica, Bella, tomo el trozo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y le brindo una sonrisa dulce a Edward.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Three-Shot no me perteneces, son de stephanie Meyer, & respecto a la idea, es mia :)

**Summary:** La chica, Bella, tomo el trozo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y le brindo una sonrisa dulce a Edward.

* * *

**Chocolate:**

-Ten Bella, léelo cuando tengas tiempo.- dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos llamado Edward.

La chica, Bella, tomo el trozo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y le brindo una sonrisa dulce a Edward.

Para Isabella Swan, ese día fue necesario… ese día tuvo tiempo.

Una rosa roja tiene en sus

Pétalos el más hermoso color

Tiene es su tallo, el color de la vida

Y en sus pétalos, el olor del amor.

Todo lo que la rodea la protege

Y nos obliga a protegerla…

Sus espinas te impiden tocarlas

Pero si la tratas con delicadeza

Lo permitirá lentamente.

Esa rosa roja, tiene su esencia

Color chocolate…

Tiene en sus pétalos, el color chocolate

Y aun que no fuera cierto…

La rodea el chocolate.

La rosa roja, eres tú.

Su tallo es la firmeza que te atrapa,

Las espinas lo que me obliga a tratarte

Con delicadeza…

Los pétalos, de rojo carmesí es tu belleza

Y eres chocolate, como tus ojos, Isabella.

Tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan sinceros

Inocentes y correctos.

Tú eres la rosa, La rosa roja

Bañada en _chocolate_.

.

Una silenciosa lagrima callo por la mejilla de Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen… el… correspondía sus sentimientos… por fin.

Guardo la hoja en un sobre, para después meterla en un pequeño cajón de reliquias personales.

Tomo una hoja de su archivero y con tinta negra comenzó a escribir…

* * *

**#**Espero que les haya gustado, este , si se le puede llamar asi, solo tendra tres capitulos :)' & espero les vallan a gustar*, por el momento les dejo esteeeeeeeee:D mañana subire el otro,

Las quiero:D

**Denisse'make**


	2. Verde

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Three-Shot no me perteneces, son de stephanie Meyer, & respecto a la idea, es mia :)

**Summary:** La chica, Bella, tomo el trozo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y le brindo una sonrisa dulce a Edward.

**

* * *

·Verde·**

Edward se encontraba en el estacionamiento, y Bella en su vieja camioneta. Cuando la chica lo vio, tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo, alcanzo al chico que se encontraba leyendo una libreta… parecía ser de algebra.

Bella llego agitada con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Edward le brindo una sonrisa de lado, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella.

-Toma.- extendió Bella un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad, igual al que él le había dado un día antes. De inmediato, Edward se sintió mal… creyó que era el poema que le había hecho.- ¿Lo has leído?.- pregunto el chico algo ilusionado.

Bella se puso totalmente roja, como el carmesí y asintió.

-A estado muy bonito Edward, Gracias… m… yo… ese es para ti.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Entonces Edward comprendió que no era su poema si no el que Bella había hecho para él. Las mejillas del muchacho también se tiñeron de rojo y asintió.

-Creo que tenemos laboratorio…- dijo ella.- Cierto.- concordó el…

.

Llegando a casa, Edward se fue directo a su habitación. Su madre había gritado que estaba lista la cena… pero él no tomo importancia y saco su billetera, donde había guardado el trozo de papel.

Cuando lo saco, olía a fresas… ¿Lo había perfumado Bella?... 'No', fue lo primero que pensó. Su aroma es de un shampoo, y obviamente no le había puesto shampoo a una hoja de papel. Lo desdoblo con delicadeza y comenzó a leer.

Fueron tus ojos

Los que me dieron el

Dulce alivio.

Tus ojos dulces, claros

Y serenos. Ojos que han

Sido mi inspiración.

Tus ojos verdes,

De mirada serena…

Dejaron en mi alma

Eterna sed de amar.

Anhelos de besos y ternuras,

De todas las dulzuras que

Saben brindar…

Tus ojos verdes, quietos

Como un lago…

En cuyas aguas, un día me mire…

No saben que en mi vida

Han dejado…

Lo más hermoso de su ser…

"_Espero que comprendas el mensaje oculto que hay detrás de estas palabras, Edward… Yo ya he comprendido el tuyo… Con cariño, Bella"_

El chico dejo la nota sobre la cama y sonrió torcidamente… ¡Como adoraba sus ojos verdes!

* * *

**#**Hello peopleee!, espero qu' les allà gustadô esté capïtulo, que a mi me gustooo escribirlo, Bella tambienn:)' es toda una poetaaa!, dejen review's porfavor, llegamos a los ocho & yo dije: **¡WOW!** esteee si les gustoo :), gracias a todas, enserio... creo que el lunes, subire el ultimo cap por queee mañana es domingO familliar:D ashaashaaa! un beso!

**Denisse_'_make**


	3. ·Chocolate & Verde·

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Three-Shot no me perteneces, son de stephanie Meyer, & respecto a la idea, es mia :)

**Summary:** La chica, Bella, tomo el trozo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y le brindo una sonrisa dulce a Edward.

* * *

**·Chocolate & Verde·**

Bella corrió mientras seguían tocando a su puerta. Llego y giro la manija y cuando la abrió… ya no había nadie.

Miro hacia su alrededor y nada… entonces fue cuando se percato de una hermosa flor, que descansaba en el escalón de su puerta… la rosa no era roja, ni verde… como llego a pensar. La rosa era café… se veía tan natural… bañada de la brisa típica de Forks. Tenía encajada una pequeña tarjeta color beige.

Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces se agacho y tomo la rosa del suelo. Contemplo fijamente los pétalos… _cafés…_

Deslizo su fina mano por la tarjeta, muy parecida a la de los cumpleaños, solo que esta le doblaba el tamaño.

"_Bella, yo si comprendí el mensaje… y llevo esperando tu respuesta desde…"_

Antes que Isabella terminara la frase, se oyeron unos pasos frente a ella, vio unos zapatos negros de vestir delante de sus tenis color tinto. No hizo falta que Bella viera al chico para saber quién era.

_-"Desde hace mucho tiempo" _ .-dijo terminando la frase que se hallaba incompleta en la nota.

Los ojos de la muchacha se encontraban desorientados, no sabía a lo que se refería exactamente, o si tal vez era un sueño. Había estado enamorada del chico hacia tanto tiempo, que llegaba a tener ilusiones… 'todo el mundo tiene derecho a soñar despierto'.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Edward Cullen sentía lo mismo por ella, incluso mucho antes de que los sentimientos de Isabella florecieran en su interior.

¿Han sentido mariposas en el estomago? ¿Nervios inconscientes? ¿Has dicho o hecho cosas incoherentes sin querer?... todo eso había ocurrido entre esos dos… y por fin la venda era desechada para abrir paso a eso… a lo que las personas llaman "_amor_", un sentimiento raro y confuso… que alegra la vida, que te hace feliz… pero es tan peligroso que también quema y hiere.

Los ojos del muchacho, verdes, se encontraron con los de ella, un inmenso mar de secretos y memorias, ocultos tras una barrera achocolatada de expresiones infinitas, las cuales Edward estaba dispuesto a descubrir… eso no era un típico amorío de adolescentes, no… era mucho más que eso. Las palabras sobraban cuando se tiene un alma gemela… las palabras no se necesitan cuando has encontrado alguien que te comprenda y te transmita sus sentimientos, con una sola mirada.

-El café es mi color preferido.- dijo de repente el chico, dándole una sonrisa torcida a Bella.

-El mío… es depende al día.- dijo ella también sonriendo. Edward frunció el seño, esperaba oír que su color favorito era el verde, ¿Se había equivocado? - Cambia depende al día.- comento ella restándole importancia.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el color de hoy?.- pregunto desconcertado.

-Desde hace varios años… es el verde.- dijo sonrojándose… ¡El amaba sus mejillas! Parecían haber sido talladas delicadamente por un Dios.

El chico la atrajo a él, y suavemente rodeo con sus dos brazos la pequeña cintura de Isabella Swan, sumiéndose los dos en un tierno abrazo. Suspiraban sus dulces aromas el uno con el de otro. ¿Eso hacía el amor?... si que era un sentimiento fuerte.

-Te amo.- dijo de repente el chico y Bella se estremeció ante sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Edward Anthony Cullen.- dijo con tono bromista, aun con su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-No creo que me superes en tiempo, Isabella Marie Swan.- dijo con el mismo tono de la chica.

¿Sabes que el amor es un pedazo de cielo?

¿Sabes que el amor puede ser un pedazo de fuego?

¿Sabes que la persona que ama tiene un ángel por dentro?

¿Sabes que la persona que te ama, tiene para ti un ángel de hielo?

¿Y sabes que el amor es tan delicado y puro como el viento?

Descubre los colores en el viento, los aromas del mar…

La sensación que tienes cuando tu emoción nace…

Cuando tu corazón se agita y sube tu sangre…

De seguro que el amor

Es

Chocolate y Verde

* * *

**~Bueno, Hola! **lo prometido, aqui esta el cap, lunes por la noche... se me habia escapado una pequeña cosita, los poemas son mios, exepto el de el capitulo titulado: _"verde",_ ese lo saque de internet, pero nomas la mitad, de la otra para abajo lo acomplete yo, por que estaba medio triste :)' El de los demas cops, incluyendo este puedes esatar seguro/a que es mio, & espero que te halla gustado, tanto como a mi.

Unos me preguntaron por mp, **¿**De donde sacas inspiracion**? **y yo conteste lo siguiente:

**Es mi trabajo, a mis quince años de edad, publico poemas para el periodico mural y el boletin de mi escuela, se siente increible ver un poema tuyo con tu nombre impreso en una hoja, y que los demas sepan que tienes esa habilidad y que tu eres la autora... aun que no siempre te crean.**

**Eh ganado muchos concursos gracias a eso, y me siento tann bien :)**

Ottra cosa que quiero comentar... seguro diras: ¿**Por que Edward y Bella no se besaron?**

_Descubri hace dos años, que una persona solo necesita de un abrazo para saber cuanto lo quieres y no hay nececidad de que alla mas que solo eso. Un beso, si lo admito, es bonito... y dice tantas cosas, pero el amor puro y sincero traspasa fronteras... y creo que-a mi punto de vista- Bella y Edward tienen ese tipo de amor, Un beso y espero que les haya gustado ese , como a mi me gusto escribirlo, Besos_

**At.-Denisse'make**


End file.
